kencan!
by Lacossu no ame2604
Summary: Karena ancaman Hiruma. Mamori terpaksa menerima ajakan kencannya. Terpaksa? Enggak kok! justru Mamori sangat mengharapkannya. Kok bisa? Mamoripun tidak mengerti. Yang dia inginkan hanya kencan yang romantis dan berakhir manis...


Author: Hai, minna-san, bertemu lagi dengan saia Lacossu bersama…

Hiruma: The Commander From Hell, Hiruma Yoichi, kekeke…

Author: Btw, kenapa Hiruma-kun mau menemani saia untuk memberikan salam pembuka?

Hiruma: Ya iyalah, secara kita kan teman. Best Friends! *Membentangkan kedua tangan lebay*

Author: *Curiga* Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba? Perasaan Hiruma-kun selalu jahat sama siapapun, deh!

Hiruma: *Tersenyum tulus* Kecuali buat Nachos-san, karena Nachos-san adalah sahabatku. Kau berbeda!

Author: *Tersipu* Makasih, Hiruma-kun. Tapi, ralat, nama saia Lacossu, bukan Nachos.

Hiruma: Oke, Lacossu-san. Oh ya, si manajer sialan sudah menunggumu di ruangan itu *Menunjuk sebuah ruangan*. Katanya mau ngajakin makan kue sus. Biar aku saja yang memberikan sambutan buat para Readers.

Author: Oh, arigato Hiruma-kun. Kalau begitu saia pergi dulu, ya! *Tanpa rasa curiga memasuki ruangan yang ditunjuk Hiruma*

Duaaarrr!!! Duaarrr!!! *Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ranjau meledak, mercon, petasan dan rentetetan senapan*

Hiruma: Kekeke…dasar nachos sialan bodoh! Dan kalian para readers dan reviewers jangan coba-coba baca fic ini kalau gak mau gue samperin. YA-HAA!!!

Hiruma: Disclaimer. Si nachos sialan bukan pemilik eyeshield 21…

* * *

Mamori melirik arloji hitam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 kurang lima menit. Hmmm, masih kurang lima menit lagi dari waktu yang sudah ditetapkan. Mamori merapatkan syal merah maroonnya. Suhu mulai dingin tapi untunglah salju tidak turun selebat kemarin. Kedua bola matanya terus memperhatikan sekeliling, siapa tahu ia melihat batang hidung orang itu. Orang yang mempunyai janji dengannya.

Mamori kembali melihat waktu. Masih kurang 3 menit lagi. Mamori menarik napas. Baginya, waktu berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu orang itu, karena sudah lama menunggunya di taman ini. Mamori datang sejam lebih cepat dari waktu yang telah ditentukan, saking gugupnya. Tentu saja! Ini kan kencan pertamanya! Dan ia tidak mau membuat kesalahan.

"Yo!" sapa sesosok pemuda berambut spiky kuning yang memakai sweeter dan mantel berwarna biru tua dipadu celana jeans serta syal berwarna hitam. Oh, jangan lupa sepasang sarung tangan hitam yang dipakainya. Mamori menghela napas lega ketika melihat kedatangan laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak telat, kan?" Tanya laki-laki itu tenang. Mamori menggeleng seraya tersenyum manis.

"Lalu, kita akan kemana?"

"Kau kan yang mengajakku kencan, Hiruma-kun. Apa kau tidak menyusun rencana?" Mamori malah balik bertanya.

"Huh? Jadi harus menyusun rencana, ya? Aku pikir tidak usah! Yah, terserah kau saja yang menentukan, kau kan sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini." Jawab Hiruma sambil nyengir.

Mamori memandang Hiruma dengan kesal. Bagaimana mungkin dia berpengalaman sedangkan ini adalah kencan pertamanya? Dasar sok tahu!!

"Jangan meledekku, ya! Seumur-umur baru sekarang aku kencan dengan seorang cowok!" elak Mamori dengan wajah memerah, antara kesal dan malu.

Hiruma terkekeh, "Kekeke, aku baru tahu kalau si manajer sialan-tidak-laku-juga." Sindirnya.

"Eeehhhh, bukan tidak laku, ya!! Sebenarnya banyak laki-laki yang mengajakku kencan, tapi selalu ku tolak. Aku jadi tidak ingat berapa orang yang mengajakku karena saking banyaknya." Kata Mamori menjelaskan. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau bersikap sombong. Tapi sikap Hiruma yang menyindirnya terpaksa membuat Mamori menjelaskan semuanya. Ini nyata! Bukan rekaan!

"Oke, oke, kalau begitu nee-chan, kenapa kau menerima ajakan kencanku, heh?" Tanya Hiruma yang masih tetap nyengir. Mamori blushing mendengarnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia sadar; ini adalah pertanyaan jebakan!!! Maka dari itu ia harus mencari jawaban yang masuk akal dan tidak terdengar aneh di telinga setan itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Hiruma-kun? Kau kan yang memaksa dan mengancamku supaya tidak menolak ajakanmu? Kalau aku bilang 'tidak' kau pasti akan menyakiti Sena, kan?"

"Kekeke, benar. Kalau begitu kita jalan saja sambil memikirkan tujuan kita." Usul Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk setuju.

Dalam hati Mamori merasa lega karena bisa menjawabnya dengan lancar dan masuk akal. Padahal sejujurnya, dalam hatinya, ia merasa senang bisa kencan dengan Hiruma. Eh, kok bisa??!! Mamoripun tidak tahu alasannya.

Sebenarnya, Mamori sendiri heran kenapa Hiruma mengajaknya kencan. Apa ada maksud lain??!! Atau…Ini murni keinginan dia sendiri? berdua dengan Mamori di malam sesudah natal ini? Apa jangan-jangan sebenarnya Hiruma…aaakkkh!!! Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak mungkin Hiruma mempunyai perasaan itu! Mamori berusaha mengumpulkan pikiran-pikiran positifnya.

'Bisa saja Hiruma hanya iseng mengajakku kencan' batinnya.

Mereka berdua menyusuri jalan trotoar yang tepi-tepinya sudah tertutup salju. Mereka berdua masih terdiam dalam senyap, walaupun sebenarnya di sekitar mereka banyak sekali orang dan mobil yang lewat. Mamori yang sudah merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana itu mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Umm, Salju hari ini…turunnya tidak selebat kemarin, ya?"

"Entah, kemarin aku tidak menghitung butir per butir salju yang turun ke bumi, begitupun sekarang. Lagipula setiap tahun aku melihat salju, membosankan! Carilah bahan pembicaraan yang lebih menarik lagi." Jawab Hiruma datar dan cuek.

Yak! Jawaban yang diluar dugaan Mamori. Mamori langsung memicingkan matanya ke Hiruma dengan raut wajah kesal. Hiruma kan bisa memberi jawaban yang lebih baik lagi sebagai apresiasi karena Mamori sudah bersusah payah mencari topik agar suasana tidak terasa kaku. nyatanya? Tapi buru-buru Mamori menghilangkan rasa kesalnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu kenapa bukan kau saja yang mencari topik pembicaraan, Hiruma-kun?" tanyanya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Hmmm…"Hiruma menengadahkan kepalanya sambil sibuk berpikir.

"Tidak lama lagi tim kita akan melawan tim Dinosaurus. Kau sudah membuat strategi baru?"

"Ya, aku sudah membuatnya. Tapi kau bilang kita akan membicarakannya besok di sekolah, kan? Lagipula setiap hari membicarakan strategi. Membosankan! Memangnya hidupku hanya untuk membuat strategi? Carilah topik pembicaraan yang lebih menarik lagi." Kali ini Mamori membalasnya dan memang berhasil membuat Hiruma sweetdropp. Pertamanya, ia kesal karena berhasil di balas manajer sialan itu. Tapi setelah menemukan pernyataan balasan, Ia pun mengatakan dengan senyum yang tetap tenang,

"Kekeke, walaupun membosankan tapi hal itu sangat menentukan masa depan tim kita. Tapi, kalau kita membicarakan tentang salju, apa manfaatnya? Saljupun tidak akan berkurang walau kita membicarakannya!"

Sekarang gantian Mamori yang sweetdropp. Ia memandang Hiruma yang tersenyum puas. Puh! Mamori mengakui, mengalahkan si setan ini benar-benar susah! Iapun memilih untuk diam, tidak mau membalas pernyataan Hiruma. Jangan sampai kencan pertama penuh dengan perdebatan!

"Hei, Yoichi. Tidak kusangka kita bertemu disini."

Mamori dan Hiruma membalikkan badan, melihat Habashira Rui dan gengnya yang sudah ada di belakang meraka.

"Kali ini…ayo kita bertarung." Ujar Rui menantang.

"Tidak!" jawab Hiruma singkat. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Habashira dan gengnya.

"Ah, Hiruma!" Mamori berlari menyusul Hiruma.

"Hei, Yoichi!! Jangan lari! Kau pikir masalah ini bisa selesai tanpa kau jelaskan alasannya?" Rui segera mengejar Hiruma. Baru menyentuh bahu Hiruma, dengan cepat Hiruma membalikkan badannya sehingga Rui kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Hiruma menodongkan pistol ke tubuh Rui.

"Kalau kau memaksaku lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menembakmu." Kata Hiruma serius. Dengan kedua matanya Rui melihat, wajah Hiruma benar-benar marah dan dingin. Rui sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Hiruma akan semarah itu. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah dan terdiam. Ia jadi tidak bisa bergerak saking takutnya.

Hiruma menghela napas kemudian kembali berjalan.

"Ma-maaf…" Sebelum menyusul Hiruma, Mamori membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf pada Rui.

"Hiruma-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? Sikapmu tadi terlalu berlebihan. Kau tidak harus mengancam dan menodongkan pistol pada Rui, kan?" kata Mamori yang juga heran dengan sikap aneh Hiruma.

"Sudah sepantasnya, karena datang bukan pada waktunya." Jawab Hiruma yang masih terlihat sisa-sisa amarahnya. Mamori hanya terdiam. 'Mungkin Hiruma mempunyai alasan.' Batinnya.

Baru beberapa menit mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan lagi dengan dua sosok laki-laki yang ada di hadapan mereka. Laki-laki berambut ungu gimbal dengan kulit hitam dan wajah liciknya. Di sebelahnya tampak seorang laki-laki yang juga berambut gimbal jabrik dan bertubuh pendek seusia Sena. Laki-laki berambut gimbal itu menyeringai melihat mangsa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Cih!" Hiruma hanya mengumpat. Ia kemudian menggandeng tangan Mamori dan berjalan melewati Agon dan Ikkyu dengan cuek. Agon yang berpikir bahwa dirinya akan di sapa Hiruma langsung bengong melihat tingkah Hiruma yang mencuekkannya.

Tidak terima dengan sikap Hiruma, Agon lalu berkata, "Hei, kau tidak melihat atau pura-pura tidak melihat? Kalau kau punya nyali, ayo kita bertarung se…"

"DIAM KAU RAMBUT SAMPAH!! AKU SEDANG KENCAN, JADI JANGAN GANGGU KAMI!!!!" Tidak disangka Hiruma membentak dengan suara keras, sehingga membuat orang-orang memperhatikan mereka. Ekspresi Agon dan Ikkyu sama dengan Rui tadi; bengong mematung. Apalagi Ikkyu. Dia langsung syok begitu mendengar Hiruma kencan dengan Mamori.

'Mamori-chan...kencan dengan si setan itu? Hiks...padahal aku sudah rela menggimbalkan rambutku seperti Agon hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu...'

"Ayo!" Hiruma kembali menggandeng tangan Mamori. Mamori pasrah saja. Lagipula yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah sikap aneh Hiruma yang berubah jadi temperamental.

"Umm…Hiruma-kun?"

"Hah?"

"Kau ini…seperti bukan Hiruma-kun yang ku kenal."

"Hm?" Hiruma memandang Mamori heran. "Maksudmu, sikapku terhadap udang-udang bodoh itu??"

Mamori mengangguk.

"Yaaahhh….tentu saja aku kesal! Mereka pikir hidupku hanya untuk pertarungan? Salah besar! Hidupku itu juga butuh cinta, tahu!"

"Eh?" Mamori langsung memandang Hiruma. Sadar dengan ucapannya yang keceplosan, ia lalu memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya agar tidak tertangkap oleh kedua bola mata Mamori. Mamori juga terdiam. Tidak menyangka juga Hiruma akan berkata seperti itu. Ia lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Ah, baru sadar ia kalau Hiruma juga seorang manusia biasa.

"Apa?!" ujar Hiruma galak dengan mata melirik tajam. Mamori menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan senyum gelinya agar Hiruma tidak merasa tersinggung, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Cih!" Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya. Kesal karena jadi bahan tertawaan Mamori. Beberapa detik kemudian ia berbicara lagi-maksudnya mengalihkan pembicaraan-.

"Ngomong-ngomong…"

"Eh?"

"Tangan kirimu lembut juga. Tanganmu pasti hangat dalam genggaman tanganku."

"E…" Mamori baru sadar kalau sedari tadi ia bergandengan tangan dengan Hiruma. Tiba-tiba Jantungnya langsung berdegup dengan sangat kencang sampai-sampai terdengar jelas di gendang telinganya. Mamori menyadari tangan kirinya berkeringat dingin. Bukan! Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dingin! Tapi genggaman Hiruma membuat seluruh tubuhnya seolah-olah dialiri aliran darah yang hangat. Mamori sangat menikmatinya.

"Ya. Hangat." Jawab Mamori tanpa menarik tangannya, justru ia membalas menggandeng tangan Hiruma.

Hiruma tersenyum, "Kalau begitu manajer sialan, kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Sssstt!!" Mamori menempelkan telunjuk kanannya ke bibir Hiruma.

"Apa kau bisa, tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Panggil aku dengan panggilan biasa saja."

Hiruma mengangguk ragu-ragu dengan wajah memerah, "O-oke, kalau begitu kemana kita akan pergi…Anezaki?" tanyanya dengan nada gugup.

Mamori tersenyum mendengarnya. Lebih nyaman dengan panggilan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke bioskop saja? Ada film bagus yang diputar malam ini." Kata Mamori, lalu mereka kembali berjalan.

Hiruma berpikir sejenak, "Hmm…tidak buruk. Asalkan kita nonton film action. Kita nonton 2012 aja."

"Eh? 2012? Kita kan lagi kencan, masa nonton tentang kiamat?? Lebih bagus tuh nonton film romantis, judulnya Eat, Pray, Love. Romantis banget deh!!"

"Cih, pasti film cengeng!Nonton film horor saja, judulnya kuntilanak bunting dalam kubur." lanjut Hiruma.

"Ih, itu film aneh, tahu! Lebih nonton film fantasi yang judulnya robot sus penghancur dunia."

"Itu film lebih aneh lagi!"

Mamori menggembungkan pipinya. "Ke bioskop di batalkan saja. Lebih baik pergi ke tempat lain saja yang kita sepakati."

"Kekeke, Oke. Kalau begitu kita ke hotel saja. Tidak ada masalah, kan?"

"Eeeehhh???" wajah Mamori kontan bersemu merah, tapi lekas menolaknya. Ia membalikkan badan sepenuhnya ke hadapan Hiruma sambil berkacak pinggang, "Tidak akan! Jangan sembarangan, ya!"

Hiruma hanya tertawa melihatnya. Tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang Mamori muncul mobil sedan hitam yang melaju di jalan raya dengan jalur tidak teratur dan hampir menyerempet Mamori.

"Ah, awas!" Hiruma langsung melindungi Mamori dengan memeluknya, karena memang itulah satu-satunya cara tercepat. Hiruma menghela napas lega sementara Mamori yang berada di pelukkan Hiruma hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah dan memanas.

"Hi-Hiruma, terima kasih." Mamori mau melepaskan diri tapi Hiruma malah memeluknya dengan erat, mengunci tubuh Mamori dengan dua tangannya yang sedikit kekar.

"Ternyata tubuhmu sengat hangat, Anezaki. Mantel tertebal atau semahalpun tidak akan bisa memberikan kehangatan seperti ini." Desah Hiruma lembut. Napas Mamori terengah, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya sekarang. Tapi, yang membuatnya agak sebal, kenapa jantung Hiruma berdetak normal? Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat suka dengan melodi itu. Kedua tangannya menjulur ke punggung Hiruma dan memeluknya dengan erat. Iapun memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka…

"Hmm…restaurant baru ini menyenangkan sekali. Selain harganya tidak terlalu mahal, makanannya juga enak. Terima kasih, Sena kau sudah mengajakku ke sini." Kata Suzuna puas.

"E..eh…iya. Emm…Suzuna-chan."

"Ya? Ada apa, Sena?" Tanya Suzuna.

"I…itu…sebenarnya…" Sena menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani melihat ekspresi pada wajah Suzuna yang mungkin tidak suka dengan hadiah yang ia berikan.

"I…ini. Aku mau memberikan liontin bentuk hati ini. Ku harap kau menyukainya." Kata Sena malu-malu dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"KYAAAAA!!!! SO SWEEEETTT!!!"

"Ah, jadi kau menyukainya Suzuna…chan?" Sena yang wajahnya sudah cerah karena mengira jeritan Suzuna tadi sebagai tanda kesukaan atas hadiah yang di berikannya berubah heran begitu melihat Suzuna yang menjerit histeris sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Ada apa….Suzuna-chan?"

"Sena, coba lihat itu!! Lihat!!" seru Suzuna. Sena melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Suzuna.

"GYAAAA!!!!" Sena ikutan menjerit histeris ketika melihat objek yang mereka perhatikan.

"Sudah kuduga!! Sudah kuduga kalau mereka berdua sebenarnya sudah pacaran! You-nii dan Mamo-nee!!!" cepat-cepat Suzuna mengambil handphone pinknya dari tas kulit hitam yang dibawanya.

"Ma-mau apa kau, Suzuna-chan?" Tanya Sena heran.

"Apa lagi??!!! Tentu saja mengabadikan peristiwa langka seperti ini!!" Suzuna segera men-zoom kameranya karena Mamori dan Hiruma berada di seberang jalan raya. Untung saja kamera Suzuna canggih, jadi gambar tidak buram walau di-zoom. Dengan sedikit editan computer, gambar itu pasti akan terlihat jelas.

Hiruma yang masih berpelukkan dengan Mamori, perlahan membuka matanya. Pandangannya tertuju pada dua sosok familiar yang ada di seberangnya. Tapi toh, ia membiarkannya saja. Hiruma nyengir memperlihatkan kumpulan gigi-gigi tajamnya yang hampir setajam hiu.

"Besok pasti akan menyenangkan, kekekeke…!!!!"

Keesokan paginya, sekolah geger. Semua murid bahkan gurupun sibuk membicarakan gossip terhangat yang sedang hot-hotnya dibicarakan. Mamori yang baru datang langsung disambut gembira oleh teman-temannya. Mamori sendiri heran tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi perasaan herannya langsung sirna begitu melihat sebuah foto yang terpampang di madding sekolah. Wajah Mamori kontan bersemu merah menahan malu, kesal, senang (?) dan marah. Ternyata itu adalah foto ia dan Hiruma yang berpelukkan saat mereka kencan!

Foto itupun juga sampai ditangan para tim Devil bats. Semuanya juga terperangah antara percaya tidak percaya, Apalagi Monta. Ia masih tidak percaya 100 persen! Padahal bukti foto itu sudah ada di tangannya.

"Mamori, sejak kapan kamu pacaran sama setan itu???"

"Mamori, memang apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta sama Hiruma?"

"Mamori, aku tidak terima dirimu milik setan itu!!! Kau telah menghancurkan hati para fansmu!!"

Mamori seperti mendadak artis saja langsung dijejali tumpukan pertanyaan dari para teman-teman dan gurunya. Mamori yang kewalahan mencoba kabur, tapi tidak berhasil. Dimanapun dia berada pasti ketahuan. Berbeda dengan Hiruma. Walaupun orang-orang tahu dimana ia berada, tapi tidak satupun yang mau bertanya padanya, karena takut terkena serangan militer Hiruma. Alhasil, Hiruma hanya tertawa melihat Mamori yang di kejar 'wartawan-wartawan mendadak', dianggapnya tontonan gratis yang menyenangkan.

Tak jauh dari sana, Suzuna melihat Mamori sambil tersenyum kemenangan. Si biang keladi ini senyum-senyum saja tidak ada perasaan bersalah dalam benaknya.

"Yess, akhirnya aku bisa membuktikan pada dunia kalau Mamo-nee dan You-nii adalah sepasang kekasih, hihihi…"

"Siapa yang kau bilang sepasang kekasih, cheerleader sialan?"

Deg! Tiba-tiba Suzuna merasakan aura membunuh di belakangnya. Dengan gerak terpatah-patah ia membalikkan badannya. Dan benar saja! Muncul sosok menyeramkan Hiruma dan cengiran khasnya sambil membawa senapan AK-47nya. Senyum Suzuna langsung pudar berganti dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Hmm…aku baru beli peluru baru, nih! Bagaimana kalau cheerleader sialan ini jadi bahan uji coba peluruku, heh?Kekekeke…!!!" kata Hiruma dengan ekspresi 'yakin akan kulakukan'. Suzuna langsung nyembah-nyembah memohon ampun.

"Ampuuuun, You-nii, tidak akan kulakukan lagi, maafkan akuuu…!!!"

"Justru aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, cheerleader sialan!" setelah berkata seperti itu Hiruma pergi sambil tertawa misterius. Suzuna hanya melongo, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Walaupun begitu ia sangat bersyukur bisa selamat dari maut. Tapi ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sesosok gadis dengan aura membunuh hitam pekat langsung menghampiri Suzuna, membuat aura positif Suzuna lenyap entah kemana.

"Su-zu-na-chan…Ter-nya-ta ka-u pe-la-ku-nya, ya??!!" kata Mamori dengan nada tertekan dan terputus-putus. Suzuna menelan ludah.

"CEPAT AMBIL SEMUA FOTO YANG SUDAH KAU SEBARKAN!!"

"Ba-baiiikk!!!"

Akhirnya Suzuna berhasil mengumpulkan hampir semua foto yang disebarkannya kemana-mana. Mamori menyuruhnya membakar semua foto itu. Suzuna sih, nurut saja walaupun ia merasa enggan untuk melakukannya.

"Dari 20 foto yang kusebarkan tinggal 2 yang belum kutemukan. Maaf, Mamo-nee, sudah kucari kemana-mana tapi tetap tidak ketemu." Kata suzuna menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin kedua foto itu terselip entah kemana. Yang penting kau harus mengklarifikasi tentang gossip ini. Katakan kalau aku dan Hiruma bukan sepasang kekasih."

"Tapi, foto itu bukan rekayasa, lho!"

"Aku tahu!" ujar Mamori dengan wajah memerah, "Tapi itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan, mengerti?"

"Ya." Jawab Suzuna. Padahal dalam benaknya ia tidak mempercayai ucapan Mamori.

Sebenarnya, diam-diam ia mengambil salah satu foto yang disebarkan Suzuna. Fotonya yang berpelukan dengan Hiruma. Mamori tersenyum. Cukup dia sendiri saja yang tahu.

Tapi Mamori penasaran, dimana foto terakhir itu bersembunyi?

'Ah, mungkin memang benar-benar terselip di suatu tempat.' Pikir Mamori.

Padahal foto terakhir itu berada dalam genggaman

Sang setan…

Tak ada orang yang tahu, bahkan sang malaikatpun tidak berpikir tentang hal itu…

Tapi sang setan tidak sebodoh sang malaikat…

Ia tahu dimana salah satu foto yang hilang berada…

Di tangan malaikat…

Dan yang mengetahui tempat foto terakhir itu…

Hanyalah sang setan…

TAMAT

* * *

Author: *Dengan suara parau dan tubuh gosong* Buat yang udah baca makasih banyak, apalagi yang review. Maaf kalo ada kekurangan disana-sini...

Hiruma: Cih, gue yakin gak ada yang suka sama fic abal kayak gini. Isi ceritanya kayaknya gue lemah banget sama yang namanya cinta! Dan gue lembut banget sama manajer sialan itu, sampai megang tangannya segala! OOC banget gitu looh!

Mamori: *hanya bisa memelototi Hiruma dari jauh karena dia gak masuk peran dalam dialog penutup*

Auhtor: Udah, ah lo minggir aja! *Menggeser Hiruma dan menarik Sena* Ngomong-ngomong Sena, lo hebat banget bisa ngajak Suzuna kencan di restaurant mewah dan kasih hadiah liontin.

Sena: *Tersipu malu* Ah, tidak masalah. Itu…

Hiruma: Gara-gara itu uang jajan kuso chibi selama 6 bulan habis dan dia juga penjem uang sama gue, kekeke…*Nih setan tiba-tiba aja muncul. Padahal udah diusir.*

Sena: *Wajah memerah* Hiruma-san! Jangan menyebarkan aibku!

Author: Udah, ah! Daripada tambah ribut, mending kita ucapkan salam penutup.

Author, Sena, Hiruma: Minna, domo arigato…

Author: Review jangan lupa, ya!

Hiruma: Gak usah! *Langsung digetok Author, terus dibales Hiruma pake senapannya. Untung aja Author punya 9 nyawa, masih bisa idup.*


End file.
